


Blue

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't deal with his father's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Thousand and One challenge. Slightly longer than a drabble, but still very very short.

"No, Dad, please."

Harry stared down at his father's face, throwing all his strength into *making* him open his eyes. He stared, unblinking, until his eyes began to water, until he could almost convince himself that he really did see an eyelash flutter, lips part for breath.

Harry placed his hand on his father's chest, and felt the chill of the cold night air rising from bare skin. Without looking, he eased his hand under the blanket.

The frilled edge of a wound blossomed against his touch. Inside, Harry broke.

He slid under the blanket, wrapped his arms tight around his father. He pressed close, until he could feel skin warming, cooling, evening out between them. His mouth worried stilled lips, pushing a breath between them until it slid back across his tongue, tasting of blood and temptingly of life.

He stared down at Norman's face. "Don't worry, Dad. I'll take care of you." He settled his head into the crook of his father's neck, his leg sliding across Norman's thigh. "Just like always."


End file.
